Songs of the TDI
Holden: I'm gonna try this type of Camp one more time. It is a pretty easy and fun type of camp. There will be at least 12 compeitiors and no more than 20 that will be chosing songs. Though these aren't just any type of songs. We will be choosing songs that match the personality of TDI contestants. Every so often I'll ask you to find a song for a TDI contestant. I'l judge it on a scale of 10 for originality and if it describes the contestant. After judging the worst team will be put up for elimantion where they must vote one of their own out. We will meger too and the bottom three of the week will be put up for elimantion in that case. Eventually only one will remaint. Who will be crowned the Songs of TDI Champion. Rules *Don't complain about your elimination. *Songs MUST come from youtube. Preferably a video that has the lyrics *with the link post the name of the Song and the Artist. *No songs with porn or swearing allowed. Songs with that will be docked by points. *Songs sung in English only. *If two people post the same songs both songs scores will be cut in half in Team portion. Not allowed in Merged Portion *And Have Fun. Example Entry: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=niqrrmev4mA Alejandro by Lady Gaga Gaga (reason why you picked this song) Entry for Alejandro Sign-Ups (Closed). #BlazeHead 51. #Dianted #I liek me some (TrentFan) #ZacAttack Rawr 01:29, February 17, 2014 (UTC) (Fyrexx) #Survivor321 #So is this how a signature works? (RR44) #XrosHearts (Xros) #Nemo --I'll be there for you, Forever. 13:23, February 17, 2014 (UTC) #Derpy Dawny Dazzled His Dangerous Diamonds 19:09, February 17, 2014 (UTC) #I'm Owen I am fat, tubby, and fun 22:37, February 17, 2014 (UTC) (WeAllLikeOwen&Dakota) #Fakeboy823 #TDY Elimantion Table Pre-Chat Holden: Hello Welcome to the songs of TDI. I am Your host Holden and we hope to have a great first Season. Blaze: (arrives) well ain't this grand, i'm looking forward to showing off my music knowledge. Survivor321: I've always wanted to be on a show that combined both of my very special interests! Music AND Total Drama! What will they think of next?! Holden: Yup one of these camps haven't been done in a while. Survivor321: Well, the boneheads who got rid of them are stupid! RR44: Blame the dang polictics. Holden: Yes sir and we even have one of the original song camp makkers competing........................................ Zac Nemo: *attacks Holden* Why did you bring me in the show? TDY: Hello! Holden: *throws nemo off* To have fun with music hai yoshi TDY: Hi! Nemo: Hey, Yoshi! Challenge #1 DJ Holden: alright my 12 campers todays challenge is going to be for a reward of picking the teams. There will be 3 teams of 4 contestants each this season and the top three in the challege will be team captians. Your First challenge is to find s song on youtube that best represnts DJ. The entries will be due Friday Febuary 21st at 5pm EST. Good luck Guys.. BlazeHead51's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PuudWztVX9o The Bear Necesties from the Jungle Book (i seriously couldn't think of anything else for DJ. XD) Dianted's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OPu_aOik24k I'll Always Love My Mama - The Intruders TrentFan's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RlL5RcJWNPE Barney - I Love You, it's a nice and gentle song, which is kind of like DJ, I suppose. Fyrexx's Entry Survivor321's Entry RussellRules44's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99j0zLuNhi8 With Arms Wide Open by Creed () FakeBoy823's Entry XrosHeart's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psuRGfAaju4 Fireflies by Owl City () NLG343's Entry *picks up a radio* Now here is my song, Wake me Up by Avicii http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=IcrbM1l_BoI Total Drama Yoshi's Entry Dawntdrotifan's Entry Dawny : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S8PFd1sXWRs If Everyone Cared by NickelBack () WeAllLikeNoah&Dakota's Entry I'm Owen I am fat, tubby, and fun 03:35, February 18, 2014 (UTC) DJ Gollun feat. Scarlet - All The Things She Said http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OL_pOzN68EA () Day 1 Chat Holden: you can chat here while people are posting and stuff RR44: Blaze..........you're a genius. Blaze: i know...I KNOW!!, MWAHAHAHAHA!!!.........i know. Nemo: What about me? Holden: you will see when the enries are submitted and I post the results. Challenge 1 results BlazeHead- Wow XD I thought you were joking when you first put this entry up but the more I listened to it the more it does remind me of DJ. Minus the parts about relaxation this describes him very well. 7.5/10 Dianted- I totally see DJ singing this. His love for his mom is the number one thing on his mind. It describes probably why he tried out for TDI in the first place Great entry 8.5/10. TrentFan- Dj is full of love BUT I would like to see Barney get angry like DJ has tons of times. Barney would not push Owen off a 10000 foot cliff. You got half of him right though hence your score 5/10 Fyrexx- No entry 0/10 Survivor321- No entry 0/10 RussellRules44- I could see DJ singing this song when he has a kid. It is more of describing him in the future though. Good Effort. I like this song a lot personally though 5/10. Fakeboy823- No Entry 0/10 XrosHeart- I’m somehow missing the whole DJ aspect. It seems more Izzy to me. Points for trying 6/10. NLG343- Okay I could see a little DJ in here. He does want to fit in with the crowd. He does want to find himself and I think through out the TD series he does. Though it does not describe much more than that. 6/10. Total Drama Yoshi- No entry 0/10 Dawntdrotifan- Well I like this song personally. I think this song is a little too mellow for DJ. Not too much I can say about it but you did a good job 7/10. WeAllLikeNoah&Dakota- Yeah I don’t see DJ at all in this. It seems more love song than Strong guy with a great heart. 2/10. Holden: with that our team captians are Dianted, Blaze and Dawn. Grats guys time to pick your teams Dianted First. Pick your Team Holden: Dianted your First (Dianted, TF,Fyrexx, Fake) (Blaze, Xros, Russell, NLG343)(Dawn,TDY, Weallikeowenanddakota, Survivor) Dianted: I pick TF. Holden: Blaze is next Blaze: i pick Johnny. Holden: I don't know who Johhny is but okay. Dawn Pick 2 people now to be fair. Blaze: Johnny is Xros. Holden: KK thanks blaze Dawny : I pick Tailsy and Weallikeowenanddakota Holden: KK Blaze you will pick next and Dawn who is Tailsy XD Dawny : TDY Holden: kk Blaze: I'll choose....Russel. Holden: K Dianted now you choos 2 moree Dianted: I shall pick Fyrexx and Fake. Holden: K blaze your last pick is Either NLG or Survivor go for it. Blaze: NLG! Holden: KK we have our teams. All we need now is for the captian to pick their team names and color. Blaze: (in a deep voice) we shall be The Mighty BlazeHeads!, our team colour shall be orange! RR44: O.o.........Ooookkkaaayyy then? Holden: KK we have our teams. All we need now is for the captian to pick their team names and color. Dianted: Our color shall be pink, and we shall be named, "The Patricks"! Dawny : Our team color will be light blue and we will be called the Twerking Rarity's!!! Challenge #2 Duncan Holden: now that I have challenged you with a really hard charecter we will go a little easier and make you work as a team. The charecter for the challenge is the bad boy Duncan. If you haven't already team captain's put your team names and colors in the chat above or Below Good luck and this challenge is due Tuesday the 24th at 5 EST. ''' The Patrick's Entry's Dianted's entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MOt0wDhXMc ("Bad" by Michael Jackson) TrentFan's Entry '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xDFrZPbcZzA Beat it by Michael Jackson. Describes Duncan's cocky attitude and how it might conflict with him in life. Fyrexx's Entry This is mai song :) Fakeboy823's Enrty The Mighty BlazeHeads Entry's BlazeHead's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ypMKmDuML9M Bully by Three Days Grace, i personally think this fits like a dream. XrosHeart's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMSkC2PGyTs Dance With The Devil by Breaking Benjamin RussellRules44's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K_TP6t0GwC4 (Keep Rollin' By Limp Bizkit, Cause....is there really any doubt?) NLG343's Entry *starts singing in front of Duncan* http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=LkIWmsP3c_s The Twerking Rarities Entry's Dawntdrotifan's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1j9NASRQgU Describes Gwuncan Dirty little secret by all American Rejects Total Drama Yoshi's Entry WeAllLikeNoah&Dakota's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SoYLSOcgTeg Bad Boy by Cascada Survivor123's Entry Day 2 Chat Holden: If you haven't Above Captians please put your Team's names and color here or above or pm it it. Your choice. Also you can chat here and just have fun and talk with each other. Nemo: Hope we win. Holden: hope their is more entries Results #2 The Patrick’s ''' Dianted- This does describe Duncan’s Character in my opinion very well. The reason he does his activities are highly described. Just wish it talked a little more about his nicer side. 8/10. '''TrentFan- This is a good entry. Duncan is a very cocky guy and I could see him singing this. But his character is more complex with him being nice too. But he would total;l ysing this to Harold. 8/10 Fyrexx- This entry is AWSOME. I totally see Duncan singing about Gwen after being arrested in TD:AS. Him grieving and showing his true character. Complete success on your part Zac. 10/10. FakeBoy- No Entry 0/10 Good Job Over all you got 26/10 or D The Mighty BlazeHead’s BlazeHead- Well this seems more like the one getting bullied is singing this instead of the bully. Look at the second verse where a girl is singing. Therefore this can describe other characters better. Sorry 6/10. XrosHearts- I think overall this is a good entry. I wish it had more of Duncan’s personality in it but in all He is in a constant dance with the Devil 7/10. RussellRules- I could not understand a word of that song 5/10. Points for trying. NLG343- This song seemed to dark even for Duncan. I kind of see how this relates to Duncan but in the end there are a lot more songs that describes him 6/10. Overall: You guys did okay and got a 24/40 or a 60% which is a D-. The Twerking Rarities Dawntroifan- Good Entry. Not only would Duncan sing this about Gwen but it also describes why Duncan does some of the thing he does. Good job 8/10. Total Drama Yoshi- No Entry 0/10 WeAllLikeNoah&Dakota- Seems more like Gwen or Courtney is singing this to Duncan and yeah. Not really about Duncan. Good Effort 5/10. Survivor123- No Entry 0/10 Good Try you guys got a 13/40 or an F. Well we can see that the Paticks got first the Blazehead second and The Twerking Rarities wioll be going to elimantion. For getting the highes score Dawn has immuntiy for bing the best of the worst. Twerking Rarities Elimantion #1 Holden: Again Dawn has immunity time to vote. Dawntroifan- Tailsy Good bye Total Drama Yoshi- (Self Votes) WeAllLikeNoah&Dakota- Sorry Tailsy Survivor123- (Self Votes) Holden: with Two votes and since I told both Tailey and Survivor to vote and they didnt comply Tailsy is out. GL tweekers on the next challenge Challenge 3 Geoff Holden: Right into the next challenge sincr there is no rest on my watch The next challege is a little easy too. Find me the perfect song that matches Geoff. The party guy onf TDI and the aftermath host of TDA and TDWT. This is gonna be awsome. This challege will be due on Friday the 28th 5 pm EST. Enjoy and may the odds ever be in your favor. The Patrick's Entry's Dianted's entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pIOOwhmkoLo (Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO) TrentFan's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tYDTbdX1qt4 Party like a Rockstar by Shop Boyz Because Geoffrey is a man of the partying ways, and while this has nothing to do with Bridgette, it should be pure Geoff. Err...or something. :P Fyrexx's Entry https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AfNSLD4vDG4 Fakeboy823's Enrty The Mighty BlazeHeads Entry's BlazeHead's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T2KcxrYnWkQ Geek in the Pink by Jason Mraz, need i say more? XrosHeart's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfVsfOSbJY0 Friday by Rebecca Black. Basically what Geoff sees every day of the week. RussellRules44's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLGK2PTNSdw Having way too much fun, by Robbie Nevil. NLG343's Entry This is some party music: http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=gCYcHz2k5x0 The Twerking Rarities Entry's Dawntdrotifan's Entry Dawny : Hate Miley Cyrus but he is a party person right https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhakY-3d5R0 WeAllLikeNoah&Dakota's Entry We Like To Party by Showtek http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QLoUH6LN9lk Survivor123's Entry Day 3 Chat Holden: please feel free to talk Nemo: I hope we win. RR44: I'll say this Nemo, You may be annoying (not like Sierra) but your a great team member. If we win, I might just have to take your word on it. Results #2 ' '''The Patrick’s: Dianted- Well I could have seen Geoff singing this until in the second verse the singer says they are half black. It is pretty descriptive of someone who parties a completely different way than Geoff. Points for effort. 6/10. TrentFan- There are better Songs that will Describe Geoff and then I saw a F bomb in it. You lose points for that. 6/10-3 points for swearing so 3/10. Fyrexx- Good Entry. Should be a 8/10 because it was a good song choice but you lose 3 points for all the swearing in it. Sorry Zac 5/10. FakeBoy- Sorry but you guys lose. The Mighty Blazeheads: BlazeHead- Well this entry is great for the relationship between Bridgette and Geoff. But I think it goes a little too far and then it doesn’t really describe Geoff just him trying to woo Bridgette over. 7.5/10 XrosHearts- This is kind of a good choice. He likes to party and all the entries talk all about that but there is more to Geoff than just partying. 6/10. RussellRules- I kind of see some Geoff in it but is defiantly describes other characters like Owen a lot better. He is having fun but he is and that is a part of hid character but there is so much more to Geoff than that. 7/10. NLG343- NLG this is a complete fail. This does not describe Geoff at all. There isn’t even any words just music. 0/10. So you guys got 51.3 % which is an F 20.5/40. The Twerking Rarities: Dawntroifan- First Verse was good, and then you can tell that they are describing a girl in the second verse so yeah. I could see Geoff in this song but there are better choices. 7/10. WeAllLikeNoah&Dakota- This song does not really describe Geoff since there are no lyrics. Sorry 5/10. Points for trying. Survivor123- You guys scrape by with 2nd place.' Elimantion The Patrick's '''Holden: you guys lose so its time to vote out one of your own. Dianted has immunity for having the highest score. Dianted: Fake. TrentFan: Fakey. Fyrexx: (Self Vote) Fakeboy823: (Self Vote) Holden: and with that Fakeboy is out. Challenge #4 Harold Holden: We are going from the party dude to the geek. You must find songs that match Harold. We are getting closer and closer to the merge that you all need to shine right about now. The challenge is due Wednesday March 5th at 5pm EST. GL The Patrick's Entry's XxSolarEclipsexX's entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ This fits perfectly. TrentFan's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BmQxS4XyDvQ sung to Duncan or something, also they use the word "d**n" (just in case, since I know people who get offended by this), but it's been used in TD, I believe? Or someone told me. Fyrexx's Entry The Mighty BlazeHeads Entry's BlazeHead's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Vz5HBbRH4M i struggled a bit on this one, since White N' Nerdy was taken, so...this is mine... Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5. i have so lost this... XrosHeart's Entry RussellRules44's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AsYREFwxYFI (IDK why really, it sounds like him to be honest.....only, he's not a mammal.....or a platypus.) NLG343's Entry I think this is perfect :). http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yrJ1QNxLP7M The Twerking Rarities Entry's Dawntdrotifan's Entry WeAllLikeNoah&Dakota's Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZjBZQPhEnE White & Nerdy Survivor123's Entry Day 4 Chat Holden: Feel free to talk here. Dawny : I QUIT EAT DIRT!!!........Then wash your mouth cause that's gross *Leaves* Nemo: Dude, you are the captian you cant do that! Dawny : fine mommy :( Holden: so your not qutting then. sounds good Go do your enrty Dianted: HE MAY NOT BE QUITTING, BUT I AM! WMUHAUAHUAHUAHUA! *Exits* Holden: Well i prepared for this situation. Here is Mabel Nemo: That means Mabel has to rename. Holden: huh??? Mabel: The Team Name! and the color! Duh! XP Holden: We will just keep it with the paticks for now Mabel: I demand we change it to The Mabels. RR44: That sounds like a good name for your team. Holden: maybe someday but now now Nemo: What do you mean? I think we should do the Mabels! Category:Current